Um Black
by Nanna Black
Summary: Bellatrix reflete sobre o homem perfeito para ela.


**Sinopse:** Bellatrix reflete no homem digno de seu amor. Muito SB, mas com pontas de SL.

**Nota da Autora:** Vejo Bella como um personagem completo,perseguida por seus fantasmas, seus segredos e seu passado. É tão igual a Sirius, os dois roídos por suas angústias, por seus fracassos, por seus erros. É por isso que são tão ideais. Só mesmo a doçura de Lílian salvaria o belo Black de um destino amargo como fel. A fic está confusa porque,para mim,Bella é atormentada por sua paixão proibida pelo sexy primo.

**Disclaimer:** O belo Sirius, a amarga Bella, a doce Lili são criações da cabeça sádica de JKR.

**Um Black**

Mesmo tendo sido extinto da rica tapeçaria da família, ele ainda é um Black.

O mais belo, mais sedutor e mais promissor, o homem mais velho de um dos clãs de sangue mais puro de toda a Grã Bretanha.

E eu, se fosse esperta como Andrômeda - outra rejeitada -, seria quem ele agarra de modo possessivo e apaixonado. Se eu tivesse tido a força que ele e Andie tiveram, seria a nova e respeitada chefe do clã Black. Se eu tivesse dito uma palavra simples, seria a salvadora da família.

Mas, não...

Eu disse não.

E agora, o homem que eu amo, o homem que é perfeito para mim em todos os sentidos, ele que deveria ser meu para sempre, é _dela_.

Uma bruxinha de sangue ruim e cabelo vermelho.

É, sim. Porque Sirius Black, o solteiro mais desejado de Hogwarts, levou a perfeita e invejada Lílian Anne Evans ao altar, tornando-a a senhora Black. Senhora Lílian Anne Black.

Perdoem-me se não pulo de alegria, mas meu coração pesa.

Eles formam o maldito casal perfeito. Ele, alto, moreno, com olhos azuis como duas pedras de gelo. Ela, baixa, ruiva, de olhos verdes como selvas. Ela, uma lufada de ar fresco nas emboloradas tradições dos Black. Ele, a tradição, a modernidade, o poder e a paixão.

Sirius é sexy, transpira sedução, e eu me pergunto por quanto tempo tamanho apelo sexual ficará encoleirado a uma mulher normal.

Passo a mão pela barriga, reta por obra de magia. Se ele soubesse... Se eu tivesse força, coragem...

Mas não tenho.

Sou fraca, e é por isso que carrego em segredo a Marca do meu Lorde nas costas.

É por isso que, também em segredo, carrego em meu útero o mais puro dos filhos Black...

O filho de dois Black. O filho de Sirius.

Ele não sabe, é claro. Porque, quando eu mesma descobri, ele já estava perdido para mim.

Perdido para a mãe do filho dele.

Ele já estava desfilando orgulhoso com aquela que hoje é a sua mulher.

Tenho 18 anos, estou grávida de seis meses e, se alguém desconfiar que vou parir um bebê fruto de um caso ilícito com meu primo que todos desprezam, perco o que mais prezo na vida...

... Uma das poucas coisas que me restou.

Minha reputação.

Sou a princesa Black, inacessível. Uma deusa de gelo.

Mas, por um breve período de cinco anos, fui acessível, humana como qualquer um. Fui o que jurei nunca ser.

E perdi minha única ponte com a minha salvação ao dizer não a ele.

Eu o perdi... no dia em que lhe dei a resposta que ele não desejava.

"_Case-se comigo, Bella. Mande tudo para o inferno e seja minha. Para sempre"_

_Silêncio. Tensão. Ansiedade. Expectativa. E aí... "Não, Sirius"._

_E ele se ergueu, exibindo para a bela morena que jazia silenciosa na cama o glorioso corpo despido que a fazia delirar de prazer._

"_Então é adeus"._

"_Sirius..."_

"_Adeus... Bellatrix"_

Fazia anos que ele não me chamava de Bellatrix. Era sempre, todas as vezes, Bella. O meu nome, saindo da boca dele, foi mais forte que qualquer golpe, feitiço ou poção que ele podia atirar sobre mim.

E, dois meses depois, veio o golpe final.

Ele estava noivo de Evans. Apaixonado por ela.

E eu, grávida dele. Tinha concebido na única noite que não tínhamos usado proteção. A última.

Ele passou por mim, e me deu um sorriso de vitória. Ele venceu.

Eu perdi.

Passei a mão na barriga, querendo desfazer a magia, mostrar a ele meu ventre enfurnado e deixá-lo chocado e constrangido diante de sua mulher.

Mas eu não podia.

Porque sou uma Black.

Porque meu filho é um Black.

Porque o homem que eu amo é um Black.

E para sempre vai ser, não importa o que meus tios façam para extirpá-lo.

Ele é o melhor de nós. Junto de Andrômeda, é o mais forte, o mais digno.

É um Black.

**F i m**


End file.
